parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
26 in Wonderland
Cast *Alice - 26 (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Alice's Sister - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Dinah - Curious George *The White Rabbit - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *The Doorknob - Tony the Tiger (Frosted Flakes) *The Dodo - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Rafiki (The Lion King) *The Walrus - SpongeBob SquarePants *The Carpenter - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Lizard - Leap (LeapFrog) *The Rose - Gloria the Hippopotamus (Madagascar) *The Caterpillar - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Caterpillar as Butterfly - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Bird in the Tree - Dory (Finding Nemo) *The Cheshire Cat - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *The March Hare - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Mad Hatter - Winnie the Pooh *The Dormouse - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Card Painters - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Barry Bee Benson (Bee Movie), and Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *The Queen of Hearts - Muriel (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) *The King of Hearts - John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow (Pinocchio) Scenes *26 in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *26 in Wonderland Part 2 - 26 is Bored ("In a World of My Own") *26 in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of the Owl ("I'm Late") *26 in Wonderland Part 4 - 26 Meets Tony the Tiger/The Bottle on the Table *26 in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of 26 ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") *26 in Wonderland Part 6 - 26 Meets King Louie and Rafiki ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") *26 in Wonderland Part 7 - The Sponge and the Starfish *26 in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *26 in Wonderland Part 9 - A Frog with a Ladder ("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") *26 in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") *26 in Wonderland Part 11 - 26 Meets Squidward ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") *26 in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for 26 *26 in Wonderland Part 13 - 26 Meets the Cheshire Zebra ("'Twas Brilling") *26 in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") *26 in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Archimedes Arrives Again) *26 in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *26 in Wonderland Part 17 - 26 Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") *26 in Wonderland Part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Cards March/Muriel of Hearts *26 in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Zebra Arrives Yet Again *26 in Wonderland Part 20 - 26's Trail/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) *26 in Wonderland Part 21 - 26's Flight/The Finale *26 in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_26.jpg|26 as Alice Francine s2.png|Francine Frensky as Alice's Sister Curious George.jpg|Curious George as Dinah Swordinthestone_527.jpg|Archimedes as the White Rabbit 4602082-6248423626-tony9.jpg|Tony the Tiger as the Doorknob Mufasa 1.jpg|Mufasa as the Dodo King-louie.jpg|King Louie as Tweedledee Rafiki.jpg|Rafiki as Tweedledum SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as the Walrus Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Star as the Carpenter Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory.avi 000655250.jpg|Leap as Bill the Lizard Gloria the Hippopotamus.jpg|Gloria the Hippopotamus as the Rose Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as the Caterpillar Baloo.jpg|Baloo as the Caterpillar as Butterfly Dory finding nemo.png|Dory as the Bird in the Tree Marty-madagascar-23836394-400-300.jpg|Marty the Zebra as the Cheshire Cat Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as the March Hare Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as the Mad Hatter Timothy Q. Mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Dormouse Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket, Barry b benson.jpg|Barry Bee Benson, and Beetle thumbelina.jpg|Berkeley Beetle as the Card Painters Muriel in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Muriel as the Queen of Hearts HonestJohn.jpg|John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow as the King of Hearts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs